beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Temp-Bot
Temp-Bot is a supporting character in Bee and PuppyCat. Although Temp-Bot is a machine and doesn't have a specific gender, Deckard refers to it as a female in the episode "Wedding" https://beeandpuppycat.fandom.com/wiki/Wedding/Transcript. History Temp-bot is a flying intergalactic temporary agent computer. She assigns PuppyCat to a temporary job and gave Bee a uniform in "Bee and PuppyCat Part 2". Personality Temp-bot has a cheerful yet professional demeanor. Not one to goof around when there is a temp-job available, she sends Bee and PuppyCat to work when they only just came to watch Pretty Patrick. She seems interested in human nature, as seen in the comic when she finds it fascinating that Bee can sleep and wear different clothes for different occasions. Appearance Temp-bot looks like a large monitor. She has a light blue screen that projects a face of two eyes and a mouth. Her mouth is a portal to different worlds where temporary jobs need to be done. Temp-bot is also shown to have a pair of small white wings. Abilities Temp-bot can summon and teleport temporary agents as well as act as a portal to other worlds. She can also assign different temporary uniforms depending on the given assignment. Relationships PuppyCat Temp-bot has an established relationship with PuppyCat. Temp-bot likely matched assignments to PuppyCat in the past. Bee Despite nearly incinerating her for intruding, Temp-bot also has an established relationship with Bee. Temp-bot only gives Bee uniform assignments to resemble PuppyCat. Episode Appearances Minor Appearance * Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 * Farmer * Cats * Game * Wedding * Donut Mentioned * Beach Trivia * Temp-bot is the only character whose voice changes every episode she appears, making her voice temporary in each episode. * Temp-bot speaks in a very unusual way in "Cats" by calling Bee and PuppyCat "My two chubby babies.". This suggests the possibility that Temp-bot's personality changes slightly with its voice. * In the episode "Cats" Temp-bot says "Have fun, little flapjacks!" to Bee and Puppycat. This a reference to Roz Ryan's character Bubbie from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. * Many fans have compared Temp-bot's design with that of BMO from the Cartoon Network series Adventure Time, a show which Natasha Allegri worked on as a writer, storyboard revisionist and character designer. * In the Episode "Birthday" Temp-bot states, "Oh, I have a video game job for you. Maybe there will be cake." This is a reference to Ellen McLain's work as GlaDos in the famous Portal game series by Valve. * Natasha Allegri states in the DVD Audio Commentary that Temp-Bots voice actor changes to match the episode's theme. ** Such as Hannah Hart, known for her series of cooking while drunk, voices Temp-Bot in the episode centering around food. ** Roz Ryan, known for voicing Cake the Cat, voices Temp Bot in the episode featuring many cats. * In the Spanish dub, Temp-Bot retains the same voice actor for all the episodes unlike the English version where her voice changes every episode that she appears in. ** Rather it seems that her voice actor in the Spanish dub tries to mimic the voice of the English voice actors. Category:Robots Category:Females